


Космос

by Broiler747



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Татуин — не самая приветливая планета в мире. Столкнувшись хоть раз с ней, чувствуешь, как твои внутренности наполняются песком. В нем тонут столетия, и жизнь превращается в пепел. Это не самая лучшая планета для того, кто решил стать отшельником, и не самая лучшая планета для тех, кого вынудили оставить мир.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Татуин — не самая приветливая планета в мире. Столкнувшись хоть раз с ней хоть раз, чувствуешь, как твои внутренности наполняются песком. В нем тонут столетия, и жизнь превращается в пепел. Это не самая лучшая планета для того, кто решил стать отшельником, и не самая лучшая планета для тех, кого вынудили оставить мир. В песках страшнее всего потерять самого себя. Дурные сны, которые в обычной жизни являлись единожды, тут повторяются раз от раза. Оби-Вэй часто просыпается намного раньше Джинны, поэтому у той есть возможность наблюдать за спящим мастером какие-то секунды, прежде чем отправиться по повседневным делам. Та что-то невнятно бормочет сквозь сон, кивает головой и шевелит губами так, словно ведет с кем-то беседу. Оби-Вэй не нарушает покой мастера в такие часы, давая ей отоспаться, ведь прекрасно знает, что столь чувствительный сон у нее как раз из-за ее детской прихоти. Максимум, что она может себе позволить — это поправить на Джинне одеяло или провести ладонью по волосам с тихим пожеланием спокойного сна.

Оби-Вэй, когда была совсем крохотной, часто будила Джинну по утрам, чтобы проверить растущие цветы, среди которых, как она заявляла, не хватало одного единственного, который бы украшал клумбу. Эта привычка подниматься ни свет ни заря так въелась в повседневное поведение Джинны, что та даже во сне видела малявку, которая просила ее сходить к клумбам.

— Космея. Одно из самых неприхотливых растений. Его можно обнаружить даже на Корусканте. Тебе больше нравилось давать имена каждому из цветков, чем возиться с посадкой или поливом.

Сегодняшние однообразные дни на Татуине навевали на нее некоторую тоску, поэтому она все чаще вспоминала странное растение и его цветы.

— Квай-Гонн, как считаете, у растения были какие-либо лечебные свойства?

Улыбаясь, Джинна ответила следующее:

— Это растение имеет только одно лечебное свойство — и это воспоминания, связанные с ним.

Целуя губы Квай-Гонн, Оби-Вэй надеялась, что хоть в одной части бескрайних песков найдется место для маленького кусочка космоса… Дни все шли. Некая сонливость витала в воздухе. Джедаи спасались от нее медитациями. Однажды, чтобы немного скрасить вечер, Джинна спросила Оби-Вэй:

— Ты помнишь, как застряла на несколько часов в открытом космосе совсем одна?

Та на несколько секунд замерла, словно мороз прошел по ее коже, и ответила:

— Да, учитель.

Джинна, чуть улыбнувшись, продолжила:

— Я в тот момент была готова рвать на голове волосы.

— Это поэтому вы так сурово наказали меня? — робко спросила Оби-Вэй.

— Да… Чтоб не было соблазна повторить, — ответила старшая джедай.

Оби-Вэй хорошо помнила тот день. Еще будучи совсем крохотным юнлингом, она забралась в шаттл, который направлялся на одну из дальних систем на Внешнем Кольце. То была одна дипломатическая миссия, на которой та устала настолько, что была готова валиться с ног. Она была настолько сонной, что перепутала корабли. В итоге она заснула на торговом корабле, чьей курс был выверен заранее. Автопилот был включен, начиная с момента, как Оби-Вэй зашла на шаттл. Сны ей снились самые приятные. Что-то про приключения на необитаемом острове, но когда она проснулась, то первым, что услышала это мысленное обращение своего мастера:

— Где ты, Оби-Вэй?

— Я уже на корабле, учитель, — спокойной ответила та.

— Замечательно. А я по-твоему где?

— Разве вы не через кубрик от меня?! — удивилась Оби-Вэй.

— Поэтому я и спрашиваю, где ты находишься, — прозвучало устало.

Оби-Вэй в тот момент испугалась, выглянув в иллюминатор, она поняла, что корабль уже давным-давно набрал высоту и находится в кромешной тьме. История закончилась благополучно только по той причине, что Джинна не побрезговала инструктировать тогда еще совсем юную ученицу в том, как правильно посадить посудину. Первым, что Оби-Вэй получила, приземлившись, была смачная пощечина…

— Не задумывайся над этим так четко, — проговорила Джинна, приложив руку к щеке Оби-Вэй, выводя ту из дымки воспоминаний. — А то останешься в этом моменте навсегда.

— Этого бы не хотелось, — отвечала Оби-Вэй, слега потираясь носом о приложенную ладонь.

Татуин — не самая приятная планета в мире. Столкнувшись хоть раз с ней, чувствуешь, как твои внутренности наполняются песком. В нем тонут столетия, и жизнь превращается в пепел. Но она прекрасна тем, что память на ней о событиях всегда наиболее полная.

— Радуйся за близких своих, что в Силу преобразовались. Не оплакивай их и о них не горюй… — так говорил магистр Йода в свое время, успокаивая страхи Энакина. Вечная мудрость разом обрывала все возможные оправдания и предостережения совести. Оби-Вэй сама знала эту непреложную истину, но еще никогда у нее не было случая почувствовать эти, как оказалась, сухие формулировки чистого горя в действии. Когда-то давно был уничтожен Храм Джедаев, последние оплоты Республики пали замертво, названный брат стал чудовищем, чье имя теперь нельзя назвать без внутренней дрожи. Это было больно, но не настолько.

Джинны не стало. Ее не забрала болезнь, дурные сны или роковая схватка с врагом. Всему было виной почтенный возраст. После изгнания на эту песочную планету дни сменяли друг друга медленно. В каждом из них было многое, что не истиралось из памяти до сих пор. У двух джедаев было время, чтобы посвящать его не только медитациям и бесконечным размышлениям, но было как никогда много времени, что просто быть рядом с друг другом. Быть теми, кем с самого рождения было запрещено становиться любому, кто был принят в Орден. Любовь, столь запретное для каждого рыцаря чувство, не скрывалась в эти дни. Оби-Вэй, просыпаясь, всегда знала, что найдет под боком Джинну, что сможет коснуться ее лица, провести рукой по волосам, не опасаясь быть осужденной. Сейчас, смахивая с лица слезы, Оби-Вэй понимает, что времени на самом деле было бесконечно мало. Тело Джинны по старым джедайским обычаям было предано огню. Было странно совершать этот ритуал в одиночку, без кого-либо поблизости. Но даже в последний раз касаясь губами холодных губ Джинны, Оби-Вэй чувствовала, что будто бы кто-то держит ее за локоть, будто бы говоря: «Брось эту ерунду».

Боль была сильной. Она струилась по всему телу, омрачая существование, стирая из мира все краски. Оби-Вэй еле держалась на ногах, прощаясь с возлюбленной. К ней в эти секунды пришло страшное понимание того, что она совсем одна. Глаза жгло от этой жуткой правды. Оби-Вэй не позволяла отчаянию накрыть себя с головой, но годы тренировок словно прошли впустую. Словно она никогда и не была джедаем вовсе. Когда от огромного костра остался только пепел, пришел и особый поток Силы. Прикрыв глаза, Оби-Вэй вновь увидела любимое лицо. Джинна улыбалась ей, нежно и радостно, как когда-то давно, возможно, еще в детстве. «Я никогда не забуду тебя, Квай-Гон», — одними губами прошептала Кеноби. Раскрыв покрасневшие от слез глаза, она в последний раз посмотрела на пепелище и направилась домой. В дом, который она делила с Квай-Гон все это время.

Переступив порог, Кеноби посмотрела в маленькое зеркальце, которое было на входе. В который раз она обратила внимание на то, что уже слишком стара. В который раз себе напомнила, что изгнание на эту отдаленную планету длится уже двадцатый год. «Я чувствую, что прошла всего неделя», — подумала Кеноби, направляясь к кровати. Присев и вздохнув, она обратила взгляд к той части ложа, на которой все это время располагалась Джинна. Вспоминалась ее стройная фигура, изящные руки, высокий рост, а так же поцелуи по утрам, объятия, все, что давало необъяснимую радость им обеим. Делить это на двоих было высшим блаженством, чувствовать общий поток Силы, который струился от одной души к другой. Возможность чувствовать себя продолжением чего-то большего, словно начало положено в Джинне, а продолжение в ней самой… Слезы снова скопились в уголках глаз. «Однажды это должно было случиться», — с болью в сердце признала Оби-Вэй. Она пыталась успокоиться, но получалось плохо. Вопросы типа «Почему не я?» врывались в сознание раскаленным железом. Оби-Вэй на протяжении жизни умела находить поводы для беспокойства. Находясь с Квай-Гон долгое время, она поняла, что это женщина с самого начала знакомства давала ей поводов к этому самому беспокойству в два раза больше, хоть та всегда и находила случаи, чтобы одернуть ученицу.

— Нет эмоций. Есть покой…

Кеноби замерла на секунду, потом в неверии подняла голову. Перед ней стоял призрак Силы. Мастер рассказывала ей, что способности Живой Силы вряд ли ограничиваются миром живых. Неясная радость ярким лучиком осветила душу Кеноби. Перед ней стояла Джинна. Призрак печально улыбался. Слабо, но Оби-Вэй улыбнулась в ответ. Почему-то вспомнилось начало обучения. Ей было чуть больше пяти лет… Джинна тогда впервые подняла ее на руки и прижала к груди. Сильное биение сердца — вот, что хорошо запомнилось Оби-Вэй. Слезы вновь стали скапливаться в уголках глаз. На секунду Кеноби подумала о том насколько жалко она выглядит сейчас — седая старуха, абсолютно сломленная обстоятельствами. Голова Кеноби опустилась.

— Оби-Вэй, — призрак оказался совсем близко, в голосе Джинны было столько спокойствия, столько любви и расположения к ней, что нельзя было не прислушаться. — Не забывай того, чему тебя учили… Мне еще многое предстоит тебе рассказать.

Всматриваясь в столь родное и любимое лицо, на котором было написано беспокойство, Кеноби слабо, но кивнула.

— Хорошо, Квай-Гон.

Она чувствовала невесомые пальцы Джинны на своем подбородке. Тепло разрасталось по телу. Оби-Вэй также чувствовала, что силовые линии, связывающие ее с учителем, до сих пор не порушены. Больше всего ей хотелось ее поцеловать. Призрак улыбнулась этой мысли.

— Нам предстоит большая работа, Оби-Вэй. Смерть — это только начало…

Так прошел еще год. За это время Кеноби умудрилась еще больше постареть. Седыми стали даже ресницы. Практически все это время ей приходилось медитировать, познавая новый виток Силы, о котором ей рассказывала Джинна. Она то появлялась перед Оби-Вэй, то исчезала, со временем джедай привыкла к этому. И только те короткие мгновения, когда призрак приходил к ней, были для нее самыми счастливыми. Повседневная рутина и раньше была довольно муторной. Вдвоем справляться с домашними обязанностями было намного проще. Самое тяжелое в жизни на Татуине — добыча воды. В один из дней, когда в ней опять появилась необходимость, Кеноби по дороге до влагосборника услышала шум. Так заявляют о себе тускены. По звучащим в отдалении выстрелам она поняла, что кто-то попал в беду. И тут же вернулась воспоминаниями к самому началу жизни здесь. Было очень тяжело отказываться от деждайской личины, заставляя себя бездействовать и не лезть в драку. Джинне, поскольку именно она славилась тем, что брала под опеку различных беспомощных существ — вдвойне. Со временем обе научились сдерживать эту бесконечную тягу к справедливости, находя утешение в объятиях друг у друга. Но сегодня Сила подсказывала, что случилось нечто необычное. Кеноби чувствовала, что должна помочь.

Пройдя чуть далее, она увидела издали две фигуры, в которых узнала диких жителей этих мест, а также нечто напоминающее спидер. Кеноби сосредоточилась и пустила силовую волну. Звук, который сопровождал это действие, напугал дикарей и те разбежались кто куда. Она подошла достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть того, кто оборонялся от нападения. Это был юноша лет двадцати на вид. Как только она наклонилась, чтобы узнать жив ли он, то немало удивилась. Лежащий на земле парень был некто иной как Люк Скайуокер. Они с Джинной и раньше наблюдали за этим мальчиком, чтобы убедиться, что тот в безопасности. Ничего не происходило долгое время. Люк был в порядке, когда Кеноби уже одна рассматривала его с возвышенности неделю назад. Она чувствовала волнение Силы, которое говорило ей о том, что в ближайшие несколько дней предстоит какое-то грандиозное событие…

Люк внимательно слушал ее. Разговоры о Силе, об отце надолго заинтересовали его. Правда, в той части, где выскочило сообщение с приглашением на Альдераан, сразу пошел на попятный. Кеноби не сильно этому возмутилась. Все ее чувства были сконцентрированы на грядущих событиях. Что-то неясное маячило вдали, чья-то знакомая фигура пряталась в тени. Перекрывало все это еще и то самое состояние, за которым всегда появлялся призрак Квай-Гон. На предложение сопроводить ее до космопорта, Кеноби просто кивает.

Она не успевает остановить Люка в тот момент, когда он, увидев трупы джав, спешит обратно домой, но и не особо торопится. Когда спидер скрывается за горизонтом, Кеноби чувствует легкий холодок на одной из своих щек и тихий шепот над ухом:

— Моя Оби-Вэй…

Кеноби чуть улыбается, понимая, что Джинна снова пришла навестить ее. Она прикрывает глаза, внутренним взором любуясь лицом возлюбленной, и тихо отвечает:

— Квай-Гон, нас могут увидеть…

Много было разговоров между ними в эти дни. В последнее время, посещая Оби-Вэй, Джинна все больше как-то печально улыбалась, словно не решилась что-то сказать, но, кажется Кеноби и сама догадывалась, что именно. В свое время Джинна рассказывала ей о том самом моменте, когда Оби-Вэй чуть не потеряла во время битвы с Дартом Молом. О том, как почувствовала, что в Силе было нарушено равновесие, как маленькие ниточки во время боя срывались и уходили в небытие. О том, как взамен бодрости приходило ощущение бессилия. Тогда только чудо помогло ей остаться в живых. Сейчас Кеноби понимала, что скорее всего, путешествие на Альдераан будет последним в ее жизни, но она была к нему готова. Все эти минуты размышлений Оби-Вэй не раскрывала глаз, рассматривая лицо возлюбленной. На нем отразилось понимание мыслей ученицы. В ответ на ее «нас могут увидеть», она лишь подошла ближе и накрыла ее губы своими с тихим мысленным шепотом: «Кому какое дело, любовь моя». Кеноби практически взаправду ощутила этот поцелуй. Она снова чувствовала себя падаваном, который только что признался своему мастеру в любви. На мгновение у нее возникло ощущение, что они на Корусканте, в храме, в том самом месте, где ей довелось поцеловать Джинну впервые.

Спустя несколько часов, когда Дарт Вейдер вышел к ней в надежде на реванш той самой схватки на Мустафаре, Кеноби практически не отражала его удары. Не только внутренним взором, но и всеми чувствами она уже была рядом со своим мастером. Драка ее скорее утомляла и она не могла дождаться того момента, когда она уже наконец закончится. И случай предоставился. Она в последний раз взглянула на Люка, который в ужасе смотрел на то, как Оби-Вэй сдается. Последним, что сделала Кеноби в этой жизни — это закрыла глаза. Перед внутренним взором снова была Джинна. Она словно протягивала к ней руки для объятий. Кеноби выдохнула и растворилась в пространстве.

В Силе она чувствовала себя могущественной. Джинна была рядом. Первым, что случилось, когда Кеноби вновь раскрыла глаза, были теплые объятия Квай-Гон и ее слова:

— У меня сейчас было такое чувство, что ты вновь осталась одна на том корабле…

Кеноби улыбнулась, отвечая на объятия.

— Надеюсь, вам не было страшно.

Квай-Гон лишь сильнее сжала в объятиях ученицу.


	2. Chapter 2

Оби-Вэй десятки раз искоса поглядывала на Джинну, не решаясь заговорить. Дипломатические миссии — это то, что ей удавалось лучше всего на ее памяти. Даже Джинна порой с удивлением и гордостью замечала той, что справляться с конфликтами — чуть ли не призвание ученицы. Но сегодня, в преддверии больших проблем, та не могла сфокусироваться ни на чем толком. Всему виной было то, что произошло на днях. Волнения силы, словно острые солнечные лучики, покалывают кончики пальцев. Улыбка сама собой растягивает губы. Оби-Вэй не видит лица Джинны, хотя только чуть поверни голову — ответом будет точно такая же светлая улыбка. Понимание того, что это улыбка, связывающая общие воспоминания воедино, твердо звенит в воздухе, но напряжения при этом нет.

Зная заранее, что сегодняшний день принесет немало хлопот, Оби-Вэй все равно на пару минут прикрывает глаза. Радость, такая редкая эмоция для столь суровых воинов-джедаев, разрастается в груди. Воспоминания захватывают память. Все, кажется, началось в тот момент, когда она впервые увидела своего мастера. Оби-Вэй хорошо помнила тот день. После очередного занятия с магистром Йодой, та шла обратно в комнаты юнлингов. Шаги ее были ровными, а уверенность в том, что этот день будет не хуже других непоколебима. Так было ровно до того момента, как она прошла мимо двоих мастеров-джедаев. Первого, чернокожего мастера она знала давно — это был магистр Винду и он обсуждал что-то на повышенных тонах с женщиной, которая была едва ли не выше ростом его самого, хоть при этом и была человеком. Редко такое случалось с Кеноби, но, увидев эту женщину, она встала как вкопанная, разглядывая ее во все глаза. Какой-то странный виток силы сковал малого юнлинга, она даже не могла пошевелиться, не то что оторвать взгляда. Взрослые заметили малыша не сразу, уже очень они были увлечены спором. А, когда заметили, было уже поздно. Квай-Гон была первой, кто, дернув Винду за локоть, указала рукой в ее сторону. Оба джедая уже хотели подойти и узнать, чем вызван такой интерес, но реакция юнлинга была непредсказуемой. Стоило Джинне сделать пару шагов в сторону Оби-Вэй, как та горько и по-детски разревелась, все еще рассматривая джедая. Кеноби очень хорошо запомнилась реакция Квай-Гон: ее серо-голубые глаза широко раскрылись, а рот слегка приоткрылся. Дальше Оби-Вэй опустила голову, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Она плакала так горько и без всякого объяснения причин, что далее запомнила только ощущения: широкая ладонь на ее голове, потом на плечах, успокаивающие движения и какие-то теплые слова, которые еле удалось расслышать. Из рассказа самой Квай-Гон следовало, что та подняла маленькую Кеноби на руки, а как только это сделала, то сразу почувствовала чуть влажный нос, уткнувшийся ей в грудь, а также крохотные ладошки, которые легли к ней на плечи. Джинна никогда не говорила, но Кеноби чувствовала, что та была если не удивлена, то расстроена такой реакции малыша на себя. «Но самое интересное», — спокойно рассказывала она. — «Ты ни на миг не захотела меня отпустить». Оби-Вэй и сама кое-что не говорила Джинне — это то, что она запомнила лучше всего. Размеренное, сильное сердцебиение под ухом. Наверное, именно оно все же прекратило поток слез в ту их первую встречу. «Я впервые укладывала юнлинга в постель. В тот день многие завидовали тебе, Оби-Вэй». Это был первый раз, когда Кеноби уснула в объятиях Квай-Гон.

Проснувшись на следующий день и приступив к своим обычным обязанностям, та если не в Силе, то боковым зрением чувствовала на себе взгляд магистра Йоды, который был чем-то омрачен. Мысли о высокой женщине все еще волновали Оби-Вэй. Она не знала почему, но при одном воспоминании о ней ком вставал в горле и на глаза просились слезы. Этот случай оставил глубокий след в ее душе, хотя она не понимала почему… Возможно, у этой истории и не было бы продолжения, но Джинна, тогда еще одинокая и себе на уме, решила навестить этого странного юнлинга, что цеплялся за нее, словно потерялся в густом тумане. Она узнала Кеноби в толпе юнлингов и сама подошла к ней. Кеноби, сама не понимая что с ней творится, замерла с удивленным выражением лица, рассматривая женщину-великана во все глаза, но в этот раз без всяких слез. Джинна, не мешкая, опустилась на колени, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. Первым делом она представилась. Кеноби кивнула, все еще ширя глаза то ли от ужаса то ли от восхищения. Джинна, понимая ее реакцию, тепло усмехнулась. Почему-то эта полу-улыбка заставила улыбнуться и Кеноби. Решив, что все не так плохо, Квай-Гон задала вопрос:

— Юнлинг-Кеноби, почему ты плакала вчера? — ее глаза внимательно рассматривали лицо Оби-Вэй, та не решилась замалчивать что-либо.

— Сила, мастер… — неуверенно начала Кеноби. — Она словно подсказала мне…

Джинна рассмеялась.

— Что тебе нужно расплакаться? — тепло спросила она. Кеноби опустила взгляд. Она не знала, как объяснить то, что произошло. Просто все ее внимание захватила именно Джинна и ей казалось в тот миг, что если она отвернется, то больше ее никогда не увидит. Молчание было недолгим. Две большие ладони мягко опустились на плечи Оби-Вэй. Та вздрогнула и тут же встретилась с внимательным и теплым взглядом джедая.

— Давай больше никогда не будем воспоминать об этом, хорошо? — мягко спросила Квай-Гон.

— Хорошо, мастер, — проговорила Кеноби не в силах взглянуть на что-либо еще. Джинна, услышав ответ, улыбнулась. На этот раз — по-настоящему.

После этого случая Кеноби не раз доводилось видеть эту улыбку. Джинна стала часто навещать маленькую Оби-Вэй. Всегда что-то ей приносила будь то какие-то интересные рассказы или сладости. Многие юнлинги ей по-доброму завидовали, потому что где-то в глубине сознания понимали, что возможно скоро настанет тот час, когда Кеноби станет падаваном Квай-Гон. Сама того не понимая, общаясь с Джиной, Оби-Вэй начала делать успехи. Со временем даже настороженный взгляд магистра Йоды стал намного теплее. Радость от появления Квай-Гон Кеноби никогда не могла утаить или спрятать за безразличием. Всегда, когда появлялось сообщение о том, что Джинна уже где-то поблизости, Кеноби срывалась с места и неслась со всех ног к месту встречи. Квай-Гон, видя перед собой крохотного человечка, никогда не отказывала Оби-Вэй в объятиях. Поскольку Кеноби еще была совсем крохотной, то иногда, зарываясь носом в волосы Джины, ей порой так и хотелось произнести что-то вроде «мама», но она всегда одергивала себя в последний момент. Однажды ей показалось, что Квай-Гон через Силу почувствовала по-детски наивное и чистое желание произнести это слово. Она в тот момент не утаила нежность во взгляде и на несколько секунд задержала ладонь в волосах Кеноби.

Если бы Оби-Вэй знала, что это отнюдь не то чувство, что завладело ей…

Однажды так и случилось. В один прекрасный день Джинна не просто так пришла к Кеноби. Она навестила ее с конкретными намерениями, но первым делом решила говорить с магистром Йодой. Оби-Вэй заранее знала, что за изменения появятся в ее жизни, и ждала их с нетерпением. Но нить Силы словно натянулась, Оби-Вэй практически ощущала, как великий магистр противится такому решению. Чувствовала разочарование Квай-Гон по этому поводу. Практически слышала, как двое могущественных джедаев припираются, не решаясь на ответственный шаг. В тот день, она, конечно же, ушла следом за Квай-Гон, но суровый взгляд магистра Йоды запал ей в душу. На прощание тот мудро сказал: «Пыл свой поумерь, юный падаван». Кеноби тогда искренне не понимала, о чем эти слова, но радость не могла омрачить даже такая мелочь…

Так прошли годы. Кеноби с нескрываемым интересом училась, совершенствовалась и становилась опорой своему мастеру. Но кое-что все же затронуло ее душу, заставив поверить в слова магистра Йоды. Дело было только в Квай-Гон. Она не всегда была согласна с решениями мастера, иногда, чего уж таить, активно противостояла тому, что приходило своевольному рыцарю в голову. Впервые Оби-Вэй поняла, что что-то не так, когда произошел их первый бой на местности. Кеноби не терялась, выполняла технику на отлично, но всякий раз, если она чувствовала, что Джина была близка к поражению, все ее существо вырывалось на защиту, чуть ли не каждой своей клеточкой тела, та стремилась к тому, чтобы оградить мастера от угрозы. После первого же боя она чуть ли не пол-дня наблюдала нахмуренные брови Джинны. Та отчитывала ее, говорила жестко, не слушая никаких возражений, даже больно дернула ее за косичку, с прямым приказом — никогда не быть столь беспечной и трижды думать, прежде чем совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Кеноби была готова плакать. Женщина, которой она доверилась и которую чуть ли не считала своей матерью, впервые так жестко и не по-детски отчитывала ее за совершенные ошибки. Больше всего хотелось упасть ей в ноги и спрятать лицо у нее на коленях. В конце своей жесткой отповеди Джинна все же смягчилась и с коротким вздохом завершила мысль: «Это моя вина как твоего наставника, Оби-Вэй. Но все же. Не смей так подставляться». После этого она положила ладонь на ее плечо и заглянула ей в глаза. Кеноби в эти секунды скорее вспоминала о том, как дышать нежели слова из ее длинной речи.

Со временем у нее получилось подавлять эту странную эмоцию, которую она испытывала во время боя на открытой местности. Это был самый настоящий страх. Потерять человека, который ей дороже всех на свете. «Страх путь открывает к темной стороне», — так говорили мудрые джедаи. С этим пришла иная проблема. На концентрацию того, чтобы подавить это чувство, уходила практически вся энергия Оби-Вэй. Квай-Гон снова чертыхалась, когда затаскивала чуть ли не бессознательную ученицу на руках в очередной шаттл. Длинной отповеди в этот раз не было. Квай-Гон, взглянув на падавана, поняла, что та вряд ли сможет переваривать слова. Вместо этого, та разместила ее голову у себя на коленях и всю дорогу до Корусанта, перебирала пряди взмокших от напряжения волос. Нежные, успокаивающие движения в этот раз рождали в груди Оби-Вэй какое-то особое чувство, название которому она никак не могла подобрать. Мастер ей казалась самой сильной, умной, способной и… желанной. Последнее слово так и растворилось на задворках сознания, погружающегося в сон, не успев толком укрепиться. Но после этого дня Кеноби заметила сама за собой — она стала чаще задерживать взгляд на Джинне. Когда она была подростком, то часто чувствовала грудь Квай-Гон позади своей. Без всякой задней мысли, присутствуя где-либо, она опиралась на нее головой, чувствуя руки на своих плечах. Теперь, когда она стала практически зрелым рыцарем, она все чаще скучала по моментам такой близости. Эти метания могли продолжаться бесконечно долго, но решил все один единственный случай. Еще на улице Корусанта, до того как обе они дошли до своих комнат, Кеноби случайно, словно в замедленной съемке, увидела где-то краем глаза на улице влюбленную пару. Перед глазами как в калейдоскопе проносились их совместные с Джинной моменты, где они вместе. Редкие секунды чувств и доверия. Оби-Вэй даже замерла на месте, почувствовав, как весь воздух вышел из легких. Она поняла, что давно и безнадежно влюблена. Только оклик Джинны вернул ее в реальность. Несмотря на то, что обычно они перекидывались словами по дороге куда-либо, Джинна не смогла не скрыть разочарования, заметив, что ученица не расположена к разговорам. Решив, что та нуждается в отдыхе, она, поев и приняв душ, отправилась в Сады Храма с целью медитаций. Оби-Вэй вышла из ступора только тогда, когда дверь за мастером закрылась. Снова разочаровалась в себе, ей не хотелось оставаться одной и как никогда на свете хотелось сказать то, что она чувствует. И будь что будет. Джинна сама не раз ей говорила, что жизнь джедая непредсказуема и несмотря на то, что многие из них владеют даром предвидения, каждая минута у них на счету.

Она нашла ее в той части Садов, куда редко заходили посетители. Несмотря на то, что Квай-Гон один из самых светлых джедаев когда-либо данных Республикой, ей нравились потайные уголки. В этом месте сада было много теней и пара высоких деревьев. Увидев Джинну издали, Кеноби почувствовала, как у нее защемило сердце от нежности и слепого обожания. Она знала, что в любую минуту, секунду и час никого и никогда не будет для нее важнее и необходимее, чем ее мастер. Она делала медленные шаги в ее сторону, стараясь не создавать много шума, но как ни странно, когда до Джинны оставалось лишь протянуть руку, та сама открыла глаза.

— Я думала, тебе необходим покой, мой юный падаван, — умиротворенно произнесла Квай-Гон.

— Я не магистр Йода, чтобы ценить столь ценный дар, — сбиваясь на каждом слоге, проговорила Оби-Вэй, подавляя нервные смешки. Джинна между тем поднялась на ноги и развернулась в ее сторону.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать. Я почувствовала это. Говори, — просто и без какой-либо задней мысли сказала Квай-Гон. Но то, что она увидела далее, поразило ее до глубины души. Оби-Вэй, словно в ту самую первую встречу, опустила глаза долу и весь ее вид говорил о крайней степени смущения.

— Падаван, — мягко позвала Джинна. — Ты можешь сказать мне все. Что бы это ни было, ты можешь мне доверять.

— Я знаю, учитель, — скомкано произнесла Оби-Вэй, стараясь поднять взгляд. Так прошли еще секунды. Джинна, улыбнувшись какой-то своей мысли, подошла к Кеноби ближе и опустила руки ей на плечи. Падаван тут же уставилась на нее так, словно только что произнесла нечто непристойное. Этот взгляд разом выбил из Квай-Гон дух веселья. Она нахмурилась.

— Падаван? — она физически ощущала, как колышется Сила вокруг ученицы, и не могла отыскать причину. Оби-Вэй же, всматриваясь в столь родное и любимое лицо, решила быть смелой. Если ее чувства не могут быть приняты, она просто никогда больше не заговорит с Квай-Гон об этом.

— Учитель… — чуть слышно проговорила Оби-Вэй и осторожно разместила руки на талии Джинны. Та не шелохнулась. Взгляд ее выражал искреннее непонимание происходящего, словно малышка что-то прячет от нее в руках, но упрямо не хочет показывать… Встав на цыпочки, Оби-Вэй со всей осторожностью ей присущей, осторожно коснулась губами губ Джинны. Квай-Гон в этот миг забыла, как дышать. Поцелуй становился более настойчивым, хоть и неумелым, но зато искренним и, как оказалось, первым. Перед глазами Джинны в эти минуты пролетала вся ее совместная жизнь с Оби-Вэй, то как она ее встретила впервые, то как она стала ее ученицей, то сколько сил она вкладывала на то, чтобы быть ее достойной. Куча маленьких, крохотных частичек огромного потока Силы сконцентрировались в груди Джинны, и где-то через секунды она уже не знала, плакать ей или смеяться, потому что она поняла все, что Кеноби ей хотела этим сказать. Всего три простых слова, к которым та пришла не сразу, а постепенно, складывая как кирпичики в своем разуме. Малышка на ее руках в первый день знакомства — «Я…» Юный падаван на ее груди, смотрящий на нее со смесью нежности и обожания — «Люблю…» Почти взрослый рыцарь, отчаянно прикрывающий ее спину сложным пируэтом — «Тебя». Кеноби удивленно выдыхает в тот миг, когда губы Квай-Гон раскрываются, а ее язык с осторожностью проскальзывает в рот; одна рука теперь зарылась в волосы, а вторая крепко обняла талию. Ощущая струящуюся через ученическую связь нежность, та скользит ладонями по щекам Джинны, забывая саму себя, растворяясь в этом ощущении и чувствуя только то, как где-то за спиной появились невидимые крылья…

Сегодняшний день будет трудным. Многое придется вытерпеть. Открывая глаза, Оби-Вэй, все еще не видит лица Джинны, но знает, что та улыбается. Она думает о том же, о чем и ученица. Пользуясь тем, что никого нет рядом, Кеноби осторожно сжимает ладонь своего мастера, чувствуя ответное пожатие.

Магистр Йода, может быть, и был прав, но разве осознать Силу во всей ей сущности — преимущество только одного джедая?


	3. Chapter 3

Жизнь призрака Силы весьма нестандартна на взгляд Оби-Вэй. Ты можешь оказаться в любом месте в любое время, только когда ты нужен, принять видимый образ, но ненадолго. Существуют какие-то правила, которые лучше понимает Квай-Гон Джинна, больше оставаясь в стороне и размышляя о будущем. Скорее всего все зависит от Силы того джедая, который жив, которому необходима помощь. Не раз и не два ей приходилось являться Люку Скайуокеру, чтобы дать подсказку, как действовать дальше и продвигаться в обучении. Джинна не сопровождала ее при этом, полностью доверяя судьбу Скайуокера в руки бывшей ученицы. Оби-Вэй казалось это немного нечестным, все же именно она смогла найти этот путь, это своеобразное бессмертие, сохраняющее образ того человека, которым был. Времени спорить об этом не было. Острые переживания за судьбу галактики тревожили обеих время от времени, но тем долгожданнее был тот момент, когда последняя Звезда Смерти взорвалась снопом ярких искр. Оби-Вэй скорее почувствовала, чем увидела радостную улыбку своего мастера, услышала сердцем, чем всеми своими чувствами: «Равновесие в Силе восстановлено».

Спустя мгновение Оби-Вэй увидела перед собой Квай-Гон, достаточно молодой, чтобы удивиться. Даже в дни на Татуине к ней являлся менее различаемый образ, скорее только ощущения. В дни борьбы Альянса Оби-Вэй только через Силу понимала, что Квай-Гон рядом. Она ее находила, несмотря ни на какие расстояния, где бы Оби-Вэй ни оказалась по молчаливой просьбе Люка. Казалось, времени не существует. Казалось, нет смерти. Казалось, живы обе. Оби-Вэй замерла на месте, очарованная этим мгновением, рассматривая ее. Джинна улыбалась, сделав пару шагов навстречу, положила руки на ее плечи. Прикосновение ощущалось взаправду, оно было настоящим.

— Вы прятались в течение всего этого времени, чтобы поразить меня своей способностью к преображениям? — тихо спросила Оби-Вэй.

— Сегодня особый день, — мягко ответила Джинна. — Мы мертвы, но это не значит, что у нас нет никаких преимуществ. Я чувствую, что не только ты и я хотим увидеть, как живые празднуют победу.

— Неужели вы все же покажетесь Люку? — усмехнулась Оби-Вэй. Квай-Гон покачала головой.

— Нет, этого не случится… Но я подожду тебя.

Кеноби тяжело вздохнула, опустив взгляд, чувствуя укол разочарования. Ей всегда казалось, что Джинна может намного больше донести до Люка, чем она сама.

— Вы что-то задумали? — тепло поинтересовалась Оби-Вэй. Джинна в ответ кивнула. В следующую секунду мироощущение менялось, Оби-Вэй тянуло в какую-то определенную точку в пространстве, зная, что ничего плохого не случится, так как слышала какую-то тревожную мысль Люка, она расслабилась. Сравнимо с тем, будто бы перед глазами плывут тысячи огней как при переходе в гиперпространство. Оби-Вэй пришла в себя, когда ощутила твердую почву под ногами, вокруг звучала музыка, смех, кругом бродили эвоки и люди. Оби-Вэй осмотрелась и поняла, что это достаточно темный угол, заметила рядом с собой сосредоточенного магистра Йоду, а также Энакина, каким она его еще помнила падаваном Джинны. Оба стояли и молчали, смотря вперед. На миг они повернулись к ней: Энакин смущенно улыбнулся, а Йода покачал головой. Слова здесь были излишни. Радость, царившая кругом, подхватывала, кружила и властвовала над всем. Оби-Вэй чувствовала тихую грусть Люка, он был где-то поблизости. Не успели эти ощущения оформиться, как появился он сам. Заметив призраков Силы, он замер пораженный, больше всего вглядываясь в своего отца. Оби-Вэй чувствовала, что Люк хочет подойти ко всем троим и задать какой-то волнующий его вопрос, но пролетело мгновение, к нему подошла Лея, обняла его за плечи, он медленно повернулся к ней, еще раз мельком взглянул на призраков, а потом из Силы ушла тревога. Скайуокер что-то отпустил в себе, ему стало легче. Троим ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча наблюдать всеобщее торжество. В какой-то миг Эни все же прошел вперед, чтобы понаблюдать за своими детьми, незримо, конечно же. И тогда Йода заговорил:

— К применению должны Квай-Гон и Энакин прийти. Имеешь влияние ты на нее большее, чем представить себе можешь.

Оби-Вэй даже вздрогнула от его голоса. К ней пришло несколько соображений.

— Вы думаете, что она не приходила на помощь Люку только по той причине, что держит обиду на Энакина?

— Мастер Джинна лишь на тебя большие надежды возлагала в этом деле. Себе не доверяет она, страх в ней был, что своим присутствием Люка на темную сторону склонит. Что те же ошибки допустит, что и при обучении старшего Скайуокера.

— Она не говорила мне ничего подобного… Никогда ничем подобным не делилась… — тихо проронила Оби-Вэй.

— Слепа любовь твоя к ней, чутья лишает. При жизни лишь о ее благополучии беспокоилась ты. Но главного не учла.

Оби-Вэй была поражена догадливости Йоды, оправдываться было бессмысленно. Но кто сказал, что величайший джедай, обучавший других девятьсот лет, сможет не увидеть подобного? Пустые размышления… В этот миг ей хотелось поскорее оказаться рядом с Джинной.

— Я поговорю с ней, магистр Йода.

— И скорее как можно.

После этих слов Оби-Вэй развернулась и, доверяясь чутью, зашагала в ту сторону, где должна быть ее возлюбленная. Все дальше и дальше, пока звуки стали еле различимы. Ощущения Оби-Вэй завихрялись, в них тонко вплетались чужие чувства, среди которых желание как можно скорее быть найденной, свечение чужой души. В какой-то миг Оби-Вэй почувствовала, что находится в объятиях, ей и размышлять не нужно было, чтобы понять, кто это. Оби-Вэй потянулась всеми чувствами вперед, чтобы сомкнуть руки вокруг другого призрака, прижаться сильнее.

— Квай-Гон…

— Что? Только не потчуй меня словами Йоды, будь добра. Не порть момент, — с притворной строгостью отозвалась она.

— Вы все слышали?

— Тут не нужно владеть никаким даром, чтобы понять, что именно он мог тебе сказать…

— Так почему же… — начала Оби-Вэй, но была тут же остановлена двумя крупными ладонями, которые поймали ее голову. Кеноби столкнулась взглядом с Джинной.

— Если тебе хочется знать, то я не держу обиды на Энакина. Но его сына я доверила тебе потому, что ты — мое будущее, лучшее, что мне когда-либо удалось обучить. Тебе я доверяю больше, чем себе.

Оби-Вэй всем своим существом чувствовала тепло, но она не удержалась от смешка:

— Значит ли это, что вы любите меня, мастер?

Вместо ответа Джинна коснулась ее губ своими. Оби-Вэй старалась не размякать от такого проявления внимания, ей нужно было выяснить все.

— Вам нужно поговорить с Энакином, пусть он знает, что вы его простили.

— Оби-Вэй, — вздохнула Джинна, — не вежливо отвлекать отца семейства от его детей. Мне достаточного того, что он теперь будет занят ими.

— Мастер, как же темная сторона?

— Теперь это пустое… Люк смог ее побороть.

— Квай-Гон…

— Оставим это. Сегодня я замыслила другое, пойдем, — с этими словам Джинна, не позволяя вставить и слова, отстранилась, потом взяла Оби-Вэй за руку. Вместе они прошли незначительное расстояние и оказались около небольшого озера, Квай-Гон подвела Оби-Вэй к самому берегу, а потом указала на водную гладь рукой.

— Смотри, мой любимый падаван. Ты так же юна, как и я сама.

Оби-Вэй взглянула и не поверила глазам. Действительно, сегодня день преображений. Где ставшей привычной седина и морщины.

— Квай-Гон… Как это возможно? — оборачиваясь и вновь потянувшись к ней, спросила Оби-Вэй.

— Пути Силы неисповедимы… — полушутя ответила Джинна.

— Но значит ли это, что настал час, когда мы…

— Оби-Вэй, сегодняшняя ночь наша, поэтому я предлагаю пройти немного дальше и смотреть салют.

Кеноби хотелось многое сказать, но смотря в глаза, в которых плескалась нежность, она решила, что если произнесет хоть что-нибудь не то, Джинна ощутимо обидится именно на нее. Этого не хотелось, поэтому через секунду она подошла к своему мастеру и сплела пальцы ее рук со своими, покоряясь.


End file.
